


Christmas Stories

by welcomehcme



Series: 25 Days of Fic-Mas [1]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcomehcme/pseuds/welcomehcme
Summary: Hey guys! I wanted to do a christmas challenge to finally inspire me to post, and here it is! This challenge is based off of tumblr user's @astudyinfic 's prompts, so please enjoy!





	1. Day 1: Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to do a christmas challenge to finally inspire me to post, and here it is! This challenge is based off of tumblr user's @astudyinfic 's prompts, so please enjoy!

Donny was delighted to hear the light humming of Christmas music upon entering his shared apartment. The rooms were decorated from wall to wall with Christmas paraphernalia. The living room appeared to be the main event, with strings of lights, fun signs, and a big green Christmas tree tucked into the corner of the room. The tree had nothing on it yet, though it seemed as if Julia was more than ready to begin decorating it. Her face lights up like the lights on the walls when she sees Donny enter.

"Donny!" She happily greets him, leaving her box of old ornaments behind to say hello to her boyfriend. "You're just in time to help me decorate the tree." She takes him by the hand, dragging him over to the box.

"You seem pretty well prepared for the holiday," Donny laughs, as his eyes continue to wander the room. "Do you always decorate like this?" He asks.

Julia nods, pulling out a few old ornaments and setting them on the coffee table. "It's a tradition that my ma, Michael and I used to do every year since I was a kid. It was something to cheer me up when it was just my Ma and me for the holiday season." Few holidays made Julia happy after her father left, but if there was one thing she always looked forward to, it was decorating a large Christmas tree.

"The best part, in my opinion, was always placing the star on top." She pulls a shiny star from the box, one that hardly looks used, despite Julia talking about doing this for years.

Donny smiles at her enthusiasm, kneeling next to her so he can gaze at all the ornaments she has. There are some that have Julia's baby pictures on them, ones from various vacation trips she has taken, and simple winter-themed decorations. As Julia picks out one to hang on the tree, Donny digs through the box some more, smiling at a discovery he made.

"I like the new star and all," He smirks with the item behind his back, catching Julia's attention with his words. "But I'm thinking maybe we can use this one." He pulls the star from behind his back, almost making Julia drop the ornament in hand. It was a beat up thing, that hardly resembled a star at all. The bulbs on it were broken, and it was covered in hard elbow macaroni and music note stickers. Julia swore she removed it from the box when retrieving these decorations from her mother, how on earth did it get back in?

"Give that back." Julia races forward to grab it from Donny's hands, her face less than amused. However, Donny is taller than her by a margin and pulls away, so she is unable to reach it. "We are not using that ugly old thing!" She states.

"Why? What's so wrong with it?"

"Because I said so, Donny. Now, stop pushing and give it back."

"Not until you tell me why." They banter back and forth for a while, testing Julia's patience on the subject. Eventually, her amusement on the situation runs dry and she knows there is no other way out.

"This star is the one that I gave as a gift to my father. I put it on the tree for him Christmas morning when I was five." That was enough to let Donny's guard down, and allow Julia to gain the upper hand, finally snatching the star from his hands. "We aren't using it on our tree. That's final."

Not another word was spoken of that star for the rest of the day.

-

Christmas morning was finally here. The snow was beginning to settle on the ground from the night before, and Donny, much like a small child, was up earlier than his love.

He gently shakes Julia's shoulder upon seeing her still snoozing away. "Good Morning, babe. C'mon, the guys are here for some present opening." He attempts to wake her with an amused smirk at how she refuses to get up.

"How old are you again, Donny?" She snaps with a smile.

"Old enough to want to open presents. Get up!" He teases with her, picking up out of bed into his arms. With a laugh, her arms wrap around his neck and she places a kiss to his lips. That's all it takes to get her awake, climbing out of his arms, and taking him by the hand so they can begin their journey downstairs.

The tree in the living room now has stacks of presents under it, some for the boys and some for her. But, upon looking at the top of the tree, she frowns. There's that old star.

"Donny, I told you, we aren't usi-"

"It's not the same star." Donny interrupts, plucking the star from the top of the tree. Upon inspection, Donny is right. Not everything is the same, but it is pretty damn close to the original. It appears that it was not made by a five-year-old child, but by Donny.

"You remade this as a gift for me?" She asks, a smile on her face. Donny is so sweet. This star now doesn't symbolize a missing father, but a loving and blooming relationship.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Donny."


	2. Day 2: Hot Chocolate

"It's disgusting outside." Johnny looks over to his frustrated boyfriend with a smile. He knows that Jimmy hates being locked in his apartment while snow covers the ground. Johnny, on the other hand, has always been a fan of the snow, even after the war. The way the snowflakes fall down from the sky, laying themselves down on the ground. Bringing a mug over to the couch, he sets down the brown liquid in front of Jimmy.

"It's not that bad, Jim. We get to spend the day together, what's so wrong with that?" Taking a small sip of his own hot chocolate, Johnny questions Jimmy's anger.

"Nothing is wrong with that," Jimmy assures. "I love being with you." He ensures that Johnny knows that it's not him causing the problem. The part that is bugging Jimmy the most is being stuck inside without his class books. If he is going to be stuck inside like this, he figured he might as well study. "I just wish my law books were here."

"You deserve a day off from that." Johnny comments. Jimmy spends most of his time with his nose tucked into his textbooks. More time than Johnny feels that he ever should. And when he was taking time off from that, he was at band practice. Now that he couldn't study, or play, today was a perfect day to relax. "Let's just hang out. Watch a movie or something." Johnny begs, wanting to spend this downtime with his boyfriend.

Taking a breath, and finally drinking the mug Johnny gave him, Jimmy stubbornly agrees. He leans his head on Johnny's broad shoulder, snuggling up with a smile. Johnny is always so warm. He will admit that this simple action made him feel much more relaxed. Or was it Johnny's simple presence that brought him such relief? Jimmy couldn't detect which it was, but with hot chocolate in hand, and his favorite boy by his side, he knew that the shitty weather would no longer bring him down. Perhaps taking a day off from studying wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza this is a short one. I had zero inspiration, but had to get this up. I promise tomorrow's will be much more inspired!


	3. Day 3: Snow

Donny awoke to a semi-cold cabin, and a warm body next to him. The two feelings confused him at this early hour in the morning. The cool can easily be explained to winter approaching, as his commanders had said. But the warm body would never be explainable to anybody but himself.

Michael. In an instant, it is obvious who is sleeping next to him, the only person that could make his nights better. And, of course, with winter raging outside, the piles of blankets would do nothing to warm him. The only warmth will come from a bare body beside him.

"Hey, Lieutenant," Donny comments sleepily as Michael finally stirs. "Glad you're finally up."

"Why do you always insist on calling me that when we are in bed together, but never when we are on the field?" Donny snorts at Michael's comment. Donny does have a habit of defying Michael.

"Because it annoys you so much," Donny smirks, placing a sneaky kiss to Michael's temple. He wasn't all that affectionate with Michael, not when there was a chance that other guys could catch them. But when they were all alone, snuggled up together like this, Donny let himself be intimate with Michael.

Michael rolls his eyes, leaning into Donny's soft affection. He knows that they will have to get up soon, yet he doesn't want to. Right here is nice and warm, compared to the snowy outside.

"If we're lucky, we don't have to get up and doing any training today," Michael says, looking at the white covering the ground outside of his window. He knows that it is unlikely, a soldier never takes a day off, but they can always dream.

"I wish," Donny comments, wrapping Michael's arms around his bare chest. He leans his back into Michael, letting his whole body be encompassed. "I would love to lay here all day with you."

"Me too." Michael comments, his lips pressing to the top of Donny's head. What a snow day this has been already.


End file.
